Vendre son âme au diable
by larissita
Summary: Tous se retrouvaient là pour une raison, tous dans cette salle-là avaient un point en commun, ils avaient vendu leur âme à Lucifer et ses démons. Dans ces cas-ci : Elizabeta et les membres du YF (Yaoi Fans). Alors voila! Tout plein de Yaoi partout! Ruscan, Gerita, USUK, Spamano, PruAus comme couples principales, je sais pas si je vais en mettre d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Soyons honnêtes… Je ne vais jamais réussir à finir toutes mes fictions… Et pourtant ça ne m'empêche pas d'en commencer des nouvelles…**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Vendre son âme au diable_

Tous se retrouvaient là pour une raison, tous dans cette salle-là avaient un point en commun, ils avaient vendu leur âme à Lucifer et ses démons. Dans ces cas-ci : Elizabeta et les membres du YF (Yaoi Fans). L'endroit en question était l'entrée des locaux du club YF, l'entrée était ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent : une simple salle avec quelques sofas autours d'une table basse. C'était comme l'entrée de l'enfer, on ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait de l'autre côté. Dans cette entrée se trouvaient donc; Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Antonio Carriedo, Lovino et Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig et Gilbert Beilschmidt, Roderich Edelstein et Ivan Brangisky. Tous étaient dans cette entrée parce qu'ils avaient vendu leur âme contre la garde de leurs secrets et devaient maintenant payer le prix.

Elizabeta se tenait devant eux et leur fit un mouvement de main pour leur signaler d'entrer. Ce qu'ils virent dans la salle les surprit un peu, dans un coin se tenait Kiku Honda qui dessinait visiblement, et parterre, dos contre les jambes d'une jeune fille se tenait Matthieu Williams qui écrivait rapidement dans un cahier alors que la fille derrière lui, peignait ces cheveux en chantonnant à voix basse dans un mélange de français, anglais, espagnol, russe et suédois, parfois il y avait même quelques mots en grec et latin. En apercevant le groupe, Matthieu avait cessé d'écrire et s'était tendu légèrement. La fille qui le regardait compris qu'ils avaient de la compagnie et leva le regard sur les nouveaux venus et, avec un sourire en coin, leur souhaita la bienvenue.

La fille était sans doute la plus petite personne dans la pièce, ces cheveux noirs et plats sur le dessus devenait de grandes boucles à la fin de son dos, des lunettes encadraient ces yeux bruns sur un visage plutôt rond. Elizabeta prit la parole les sortant de leur contemplation.

-Assoyez-vous tous! Dans un premier temps vous allez juste interagir entre vous ou avec nous. Ensuite nous allons vous mettre en équipe de deux, vous serez en paire à chaque fois que vous viendrez ici, ce qui est tous les après-midi après la fin des cours. Clair? Vous allez suivre Larissa et ferez TOUT ce qu'elle dit, à moins de vouloir recevoir des coups de poêle sur la tête. Compris?

Tous hochèrent la tête et se mirent à discuter plus ou moins calmement. Ivan avait adressé quelques mots à Matthieu qui répondait timidement tandis que Larissa caressait toujours ces cheveux. Lovino boudait alors qu'Antonio souriait comme un idiot en lui touchant la joue. Lovino essayait aussi de garder son frère loin du grand blond musclé du nom de Ludwig qui semblait un peu mal alaise en voyant le plus jeune italien parler de pâtes super excité. Alfred énervait Arthur qui faisait tout pour garder un semblant de calme. Gilbert lui, énervait Roderich… encore…. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes Elizabeta repris la parole, un cahier dans les mains.

-Bon! Nous vous avons mis en équipe de deux et c'est dans cet ordre que vous allez accompagner Larissa. Matthieu et Ivan vous irez en premiers, ensuite ça sera Lovino et Antonio, Alfred et Arthur, Gilbert et Roderich puis Ludwig et Feliciano.

-Ve… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Ne t'en fait pas Feliciano… ce n'est rien de bien compliqué.

Elizabeta avait rigolé en répondant. Larissa s'était levée de son sofa et avait pris une caméra avant de faire un mouvement de la main pour Matthieu et Ivan qui se levèrent tranquillement et la suivirent dans l'autre pièce qui se trouva à être… une chambre à coucher? Matthieu, pour sa part, connaissait parfaitement la raison en commença à détacher sa chemise après avoir lancé un regard gêné vers le plus grand, son visage tournait déjà doucement au rouge. Ivan avait maintenant les yeux comme deux ronds… Est-ce qu'il allait être violé?! Larissa se tenait calmement dans un coin de la pièce, semblant attendre quelque chose. Matthieu, une fois son chandail enlevé s'avança vers le russe qui tentait de ne pas partir en courant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vendre son âme! Le blond commença à défaire la chemise du plus grand qui ne réagit pas. Le moment venu, il enleva totalement la chemise tandis que des «clics» sourds sonnaient dans la pièce. Le canadien amena par la suite le russe vers le lit, où il se laissa tomber avec l'autre sur lui. Ivan tenta de ne pas l'écraser et releva le regard quand il senti deux mains douces caresser ces joues d'une façon rassurante, ceux yeux plongèrent dans un bleu-violet et il se laissa faire.

Matthieu approcha ces lèvres en fermant doucement ces yeux, le plus vieux attendit un baiser qui ne vint jamais. Matthieu avait maintenant enroulé ces bras autour du cou du plus vieux en collant presque leurs corps. Ivan rougit ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment, l'autre passa ensuite ces bras sous ceux du plus grand et s'accrocha au dos d'Ivan, les doigts s'enfonçant un peu dans la peau. Ivan avait depuis un moment cessé de se poser des questions et profitait plutôt de ce contact chaud, il avait fermé les yeux et avait mis son visage dans le cou du blond et respirait lentement l'odeur. Finalement Matthieu finit par le repousser doucement et se lever du lit. Ivan se rhabilla sans trop comprendre avant d'enfin remarquer la brune qui souriait tendrement en regardant les photos qu'elle avait prises.

-Merci d'avoir joué les mannequins. Vous pouvez sortir, ne dites rien aux autres et dites à Lovino et Antonio de venir me rejoindre.

Alors tout ça c'était juste pour les photos? Ivan se sentit un peu déçu en sortant. Le blond lui sourit, gêné et le visage rouge, avant de partir s'asseoir à côté de Kiku et continua à écrire peu importe ce qu'il écrivait.

-Antonio et Lovino doivent aller, da?

Les deux se levèrent, Antonio souriait d'une façon idiot, encore, alors que Lovino semblait fâché, comme toujours. Les deux entrèrent dans la salle sans dire un mot, ils savaient qu'autrement ils seraient tués de sang-froid par Elizabeta. En voyant le lit dans la pièce, Lovino fit presqu'un 180 degré pour partir très, très loin. Le plus loin possible dans l'espoir de ne jamais avoir à être dans une chambre avec Antonio…

-Pense même pas à courir, de l'autre côté de la porte se trouve Elizabeta prête à te faire perdre conscience à coup de poêle. Bien! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors si vous pouviez enlever vos vêtements et mettre ceux-ci…

La tenue que Larissa passa a Antonio le laissa un moment dubitatif, c'était vraiment une tenue de pirate? La tenue était fait d'une chemise blanche qui bouffait à la fin des manches, le pantalon était brun et devait coller à la peau, une paire de bottes arrivant mi- mollets, un manteau noire aux manches évasées avec des décorations rouges et simples puis un grand chapeau de capitaine. Lovino lui avait une tenue de matelot assez simple, chemise, pantalon et bottes semblables à celles d'Antonio. La différence était au niveau de la taille ou le pantalon était attaché grâce à une grande bande rouge enroulée. En voyant le regard totalement implacable de Larissa, le deux se changèrent dos à dos, quand les deux furent enfin prêts Larissa expliqua d'avantage.

-Alors! Ce que vous devez faire est vraiment très simple on va faire comme si on faisait une séance photo et que j'étais le photographe. Je vais vous donner des ordres que vous devrez suivre sans contester. À moins bien sûr de vouloir que certaines choses soient publiées sur Internet et qu'Elizabeta vous tue… très douloureusement… Donc! On commence? Lovino dos contre le mur là-bas, celui en bois. Antonio vas devant lui et met ta main sous son menton comme si tu voulais qu'il te regarde dans les yeux.

Les indications continuèrent de cette façon pendant un moment, tout ce passa généralement, du moins jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille indique à Antonio de glisser ces mains sous la chemise de Lovino et de prendre la boucle de l'Italien qui ressortait dans sa bouche. Alors que Lovino allait commencer à protester, Antonio obéit rapidement aux ordres. Avant même que Lovino ne puisse s'en empêcher un gémissement de plaisir s'échappait de ses lèvres et son visage rougissait. Antonio, porté par le son, mis ces mains en mouvement faisant que l'Italien perde totalement le contrôle de son corps. Tout ce qui sonnait dans la pièce étaient maintenant les gémissements de plaisir et ceux demandant plus que Lovino produisait. Larissa prenait des photos à une vitesse phénoménales, un grand sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Antonio laissa la boucle sortir de sa bouche et bougea sa bouche vers le cou de l'Italien alors que sa main gauche prenait la boucle pour la tirer et la tordre et que sa main droite caressait les fesses de l'autre. Lovino, lui, tentait de s'accrocher comme il pouvait aux épaules et au dos de l'espagnol. Avant que ça n'aille trop loin, Larissa racla sa gorge en arrêtant les deux hommes dans leur lancée.

-Prenez un moment pour vous calmer puis vous pouvez y aller. Dites à Arthur et Alfred que c'est leur tour d'accord?

-Bien sûr señorita!

L'espagnol avait répliqué tout content avant de recevoir un coup de tête sous le menton de la part de l'Italien qui n'avait pas du tout d'être transformée en une masse gémissante de besoins sexuels. Quand ils furent sortis, Larissa rigola qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire faire aux autres couples?

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que je leur fait faire? La suite ne sortira pas tant que je n'aurais pas d'autre idées alors vous feriez peut-être mieux de m'aider un peu non?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Fafa de m'avoir laissé mon premier commentaire et les suggestions de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Je me suis amusé comme une folle à écrire ceci. Je sais que ça m'as pris beaucoup de temps, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à choisir quel costume j'allais enfiler à Ludwig. Je le trouve à mourir dans sa camisole qui montre tous ces muscles… mais lui avec un chemises et des lunettes aussi c'est magnifique… quel choix difficile…**

**OH J'Y PENSAIS! SI QUELQU'UN SERAIT CAPABLE DE FAIRE LES DESSINS DES PHOTOS DONT J'AI PARLÉ S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT DITES MOI SI VOUS VOUDIREZ BIEN. ÇA SERAIT BIEN DE METTRE LE LIEN DANS LES FICS POUR QUE LES LECTEURS AIENT UNE IDÉE PLUS PRÉSICE DE CE QUE JE PARLE! MERCI!**

* * *

_Vendre son âme au diable : Chapitre 2_

* * *

Alfred et Arthur entrèrent dans la salle d'un pas hésitant, au milieu de la salle se trouvait une cuisine? Mais qu'est-ce qu'une salle en entier faisait là?! Cet endroit était beaucoup trop grand au goût d'Arthur. Et surtout, surtout! Pourquoi est-ce que lui, le président du conseil, n'avais jamais été au courant des choses qui se passaient ici? D'un autre côté il n'en était pas si surpris, après tout de la façon dont Elizabeta les avait eu et les avait amené à participer à tout ceci! Elle pouvait avoir beaucoup plus d'emprise qu'il ne croyait partout dans l'école. Alfred regarda autours de lui, aussi curieux qu'un enfant qui vient de découvrir quelque chose de totalement nouveau. Il lança un regard vers Larissa qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et mettait tout dans un endroit spécifique.

-Est-ce qu'on va faire des burgers?

-Non. Vous deux êtes terribles pour cuisiner selon mes sources. Je ne vous laisserais pas toucher à de la nourriture, plutôt mourir. Maintenant fermez-là, ce qu'on va faire c'est des photos, vous aller écouter à mes moindres instructions a moins de vouloir que je m'empare d'un couteau et croyez-moi, je sais m'en servir aussi bien que la sœur d'Ivan, Natalia. Bon vous allez commencer par retirer vos vêtements, Alfred reste en sous-vêtements…. Vraiment? Le drapeau américain? Enfin bon… Arthur met l'apron noir et retire les sous-vêtements.

-Quoi! Mais attend! Je vais être tout nu!

-La ferme Arthur, t'as vraiment le choix, plus vite tu le fais, plus vite c'est fini. De plus l'apron fait tout le tour de ton corps d'Uke. Alfred ne verra pas grand-chose, de toutes façon vous deux, vous vous connaissez depuis enfants, je suis sûre que vous avez déjà pris un bain ensemble avant.

- Je… non… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Merde, vous êtes aussi informés que le CIA où quoi? En fait c'est Arthur qui a décidé quand j'ai eu 12 ans que ça serait mieux de ne plus prendre de bains ensembles…

-La ferme Alfred! Tu ne devrais pas dire ça!

-Arthur! Au comptoir! Prend le bol plein de farine, oui celui-là et ajoutes-y la petite cuillère de bicarbonate de soude, non l'autre! Bon maintenant le sucre, oui, la pincée de sel, maintenant avec une cuillère mélange les ingrédients secs. Dans un bol petit craque les œufs et mélange les avant de les mélanger avec l'essence de vanille. Maintenant ajoute-le au mélange sec et mélange le avec le batteur. Bon maintenant le lait et mélange le tout. Bon maintenant fermes les yeux et relaxe, d'accord? Bon c'est à ton tour, Alfred.

Arthur avait suivi les instructions avec attention peu désireux de faire enrager la fille, qui malgré sa taille semblait avoir cette même aura qui créait de la pure terreur chez les autres quand elle le voulait, tout comme Ivan. Alfred était resté un peu à l'arrière pendant que Larissa prenait les photos d'Arthur. Il s'était avancé peu à peu comme elle lui avait fait le signal de le faire.

-Bon maintenant, Alfred glisse tes bras autour de sa taille et colle-toi contre son dos.

-QUOI?! Laisse-moi garder un peu mon espace vitale au moins!

-La ferme Arthur! Je vais vraiment prendre le couteau!

Après ça Arthur se tût et ferma les yeux en prenant des grandes respirations pour se contrôler. Alfred étant beaucoup moins gêné qu'Arthur faisait calmement ce que la fille lui disait de faire. Les mains d'Alfred s'étaient donc retrouvées à glisser sur le torse nu d'Arthur qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas réagir. Pourtant à un moment Larissa avait tout simplement arrêté de parler et Alfred avait pris cela pour un signal de faire comme il le sentait puisque la fille prenait encore des photos. Alfred avait donc tourné son visage légèrement de côté pour sentir l'odeur de rose qu'avait pris Arthur à force de travailler dans son jardin. Ces mains avaient tout naturellement glissé plus bas et sous l'apron. L'Américain caressait maintenant l'intérieur des cuisses du Britannique qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher la bosse qui s'était formé sous le dit apron. Alfred semblait trop loin partit et embrassait le cou de l'autre, d'où sortaient des gémissements et dont les jambes s'étaient mise à trembler. Larissa était trop prise par les images perverses pour même penser à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. La fille faillit d'ailleurs s'évanouir quand Alfred commença de petits mouvements du bassin contre les fesses d'Arthur qui gémissait comme, soyons honnêtes, la pire des catins. Heureusement que les murs étaient insonorisés, les portes barrées et les fenêtres condamnées. Larissa vit qu'une des mains d'Alfred venait de laisser la cuisse d'Arthur pour aller prendre une des régions vitales et faire des bas-et-viens. Arthur avait toujours les yeux fermés et Alfred, oubliant qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la salle, avait libérer Floride et l'avait mis dans l'entre-jambe d'Arthur, entre les deux cuisses fermées. Larissa prenait des photos avec le visage de celle qui venait de trouver une mine d'or et de diamants, et de rubis, et d'émeraudes… Elle avait un faible pour ces quatre choses-là, elle n'y pouvait rien. Pendant ce temps, Alfred avait continué à faire toutes sortes de choses outrageuses à Arthur qui lâchait des cris de plus en plus forts pour finir avec gémissement à moitié étouffé par ses mains alors que ces jambes tremblaient à tel point que Larissa était très étonnée qu'elles le tiennent encore debout. Alfred était venu en même temps avec un grognement un peu plus fort et serrait la taille d'Arthur avec tendresse.

Heureusement que ces deux-là étaient déjà dans une relation sinon cela aurait été vraiment mal commode… Larissa racla sa gorge doucement en regard parterre par respect pour les deux mâles qui venaient de se masturber en plein devant elle.

-Euh… Il y a une salle de bain dans le couloir là-bas, deuxième porte à gauche. Vous pouvez l'utiliser pour vous nettoyer et ne vous en faites je ne vais pas montrer les dernières photos aux autres…

Les deux mâles partirent prendre une douche, complétement gênés de leur conduite. Quand ils revirent, Larissa faisait les crêpes que le mélange d'Arthur avait faits alors que les deux mâles étaient rouges comme jamais. Quand elle eut finit de cuisiner elle se trouva avec une pile énorme dans les mains. Le fait qu'elle agisse comme si de rien n'était, rassura Arthur et Alfred.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de faire une pause. Alfred tu pourrais prendre les trois cartons de deux litres de lait chaque dans le frigo? Oh! Et prend aussi les verres en plastique. Arthur tu serais assez gentil pour prendre le sac plein de fourchettes et couteaux et de prendre la tour d'assiettes sur le comptoir?

Les deux mâles firent comme tels, et allèrent dans la salle principale où tout le monde se trouvait encore, même ceux qui avaient déjà eu leur séance de photo. Matthew s'était levé en flèche en sentant l'odeur de crêpes et était allé chercher du sirop d'érable, du miel et des fruits frais coupés de la fin des cours que Larissa avait fait avec Elizabeta. Alors qu'Arthur passait les assiettes et couverts, et qu'Alfred donnait les verres et donnait du lait à tout le monde, Larissa donnait les crêpes à chacun et Matthew mettait les assaisonnements sur la table pour que tout le monde en prenne.

Finalement, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous autours de cette table basse sans manières ni prétentions, ils ne comprirent pas que c'était ce petit moment qui commença peu à peu à les lier à des gens qui seraient éternellement importants pour eux.

* * *

**Oui je sais que j'avais promis Gilbert et Roderich ensembles et Ludwig et Feliciano aussi mais j'ai trop mal au dos et j'ai déjà fait presque 1500 mots ce que je fais d'habitude.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muhahaha! J'avais coupé l'autre chapitre juste après une séance de photo puisque je vous avais donné assez de cochonneries pour un chapitre. Celui-ci c'est Gilbert/Roderich et Ludwig/Feliciano. Laissez un message pour me dire comment vous l'avez trouvé! Aussi dire que celui-ci et beaucoup moins pour adultes puisque les couples ne sont pas encore formés! J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec le Ludwig/Feliciano mais je me suis dit… Bien que Ludwig soit toujours chaud, Feliciano en robe c'est trop mignon.**

* * *

_Vendre son âme au diable : Chapitre 3_

* * *

Après les crêpes, tout le monde était grandement relaxé, même Roderich semblait moins rigide que d'habitude. Larissa s'était levée alors qu'Elizabeta demandait aux garçons de l'aider avec la vaisselle et à ranger tout le reste. Larissa avait fait signe à Roderich et Gilbert de la suivre. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait… Elle passa dans une salle prendre deux sacs avant de les amener.

-Qu'est-ce qui trouva là-dedans?

-Vos costumes, Gilbert.

-Qu'allons-nous faire exactement?

-Séance de photo.

-Et bien je comprends pourquoi vous voulez des photos de moi mais pourquoi la princesse?

-C'est des photos dont nous avons besoin de deux garçons.

Larissa ouvrit la porte et attendit que les deux soient à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte et de la barrer. Gilbert entra d'un pas conquérant alors que Roderich essayait d'avoir l'aire digne mais en semblant plus irrité qu'autre chose. Déjà qu'il devait passer ces journées à être agacé par l'Allemand qui se disait Prusse, leur amie commune trouvait que c'était une bonne idée de les mettre ensemble pour peu importe ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elizabeta le surprenait encore bien qu'ils se soient connus tout leur vie.

L'histoire d'Elizabeta, Gilbert et Roderich remontait à leur enfance et était compliquée. Le fait que Larissa soit au courant de l'histoire en entier était encore plus particulier. Il y a quelques mois déjà Larissa, Kiku et Elizabeta s'étaient mis à l'esprit de faire le manga yaoi le plus parfait qui serait possible de créer un jour. L'année passée, ils avaient tout d'abord commencés par choisir le Uke parfait, c'est de façon qu'elles étaient tombés sur Matthew et l'avaient fait entrer dans le club. Tous les quatre avaient passé des mois à écrire et élaborer l'histoire du manga et encore d'autres mois à faire des canevas. Avec Matthew qui pouvait rester immobile alors que Kiku dessinait, cela avait été assez facile mais il manquait toujours le dominant. Larissa et Elizabeta avaient cherché le parfait Seme jusqu'à le trouver alors qu'elles espionnaient la douche des vestiaires d'Hockey par les ventilations du plafond. Vous imaginez sans doute la suite, Elizabeta et Larissa qui suivaient Ivan partout dans le bâtiment pour prendre des photos de plus dans tous les angles imaginables. Kiku avait donc continué avec les canevas jusqu'à ce que le moindre détail soit perfection pure. Ensuite ils l'avaient mis en propre, à l'ordi, imprimé, relié puis l'avaient enfermé dans un coffre caché dans les locaux du yaoi Fan Club. Par la suite, comme des tueurs en pleine action, ils ont brûlé toutes les preuves pour ne rien laisser d'autre que le manga yaoi enfermé comme le plus grand trésor d'un pirate.

Larissa avait toujours eu envie de connaître la véritable histoire de la relation, quel qu'elle soit, qu'Elizabeta avait avec Roderich et Gilbert. Ella avait kidnappé le livre et avait menacé de le brûler si elle n'obtenait par les réponses. Elizabeta avait craqué sous la pression et avait tout avoué. Mais cela est une histoire pour une autre fois.

-Gilbert enlève tout sauf le boxer. Roderich même affaire mais tu peux garder ta chemise en plus. Bon alors enfilez ça.

Aucun des deux ne retrouva rien à dire, Gilbert pouvait agir et paraître idiot mais il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que la fille devant lui était très sérieuse ce qu'elle ferait s'ils n'écoutaient pas allait leur couter. Les deux enfilèrent les oreilles de chat et coincèrent les queues qui avaient un genre de surface collantes pour adhérer à leur peau.

-Bon, vous connaissez tous les deux assez Elizabeta pour savoir quel genre de photo on va prendre, non? Alors Gilbert fait nous le plaisir d'être le dominant et envahir ces régions vitales.

-C'est indignant! Pourquoi ça serait mon rôle de jouer la fille?! Je ne veux pas qu'il envahisse mes régions vitales!

-Calme-toi princesse, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-De tout façon ce n'est qu'une séance photo, rien ne vas vraiment se passer alors calme-toi et Gilbert je t'interdis de trop l'énerver.

Roderich finit par hocher la tête, voulant en finir rapidement, Larissa se mit alors à donner les ordres puis dit à Gilbert de faire comme il le sentait. Gilbert en profita sans doute un peu trop mais Roderich faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop montrer son malaise et sa gêne. Larissa leur avait donné cette séance pour qu'ils aient un commencement plus doux et qu'ils ne se sentent pas trop mal. Les photos restaient alors assez innocentes. Les deux étaient couchés dans une surface faite de plusieurs couvertures superposées et, alors que Roderich était couché sur le dos, Gilbert jouait très bien son rôle de dominant et s'amusait à donner des petits contacts à l'autre mâle, pas assez pour l'exciter réellement mais juste assez pour le frustrer un peu. Roderich était tout rouge sous l'albinos et évitait son regard. Il était si mignon que Larissa fit plusieurs plans proches sur leurs visages. Elizabeta allait sauter de bonheur, la séance finit assez vite, trop à son goût mais Larissa savait que la prochaine fois les deux seraient plus à l'aise.

-Appelez Feliciano et Ludwig pour moi s'il-vous-plait.

Feliciano entra dans la salle tout heureux suivit par Ludwig qui été plus qu'irrité d'attendre. Enfin, qui ne le serait pas d'avoir dû attendre tout ce temps sans jamais savoir ce qui allait vraiment ce passer une fois qu'ils seraient entrés dans la salle. Surtout que tous les autres avaient formellement évité de parler de ce qui se passait une fois à l'intérieur des locaux infernaux. Quand les deux entrèrent, ils virent Larissa mettre une autre carte mémoire dans sa caméra, en effet les deux autres avaient été plus que remplies. Ludwig et Feliciano auraient donc la carte toute en entier bien qu'elle soit un peu plus petite. Larissa alla par la suite chercher les costumes que porterait le petit couple. Heureusement qu'elle et Elizabeta étaient meilleures que le FBI et le CIA pour trouver de l'information. Elles avaient donc des costumes fait spécialement pour chacun des gars qui participaient à leurs… projets?

-Bon alors, c'est super simple ce qu'on va faire, c'est une simple séance photo. Alors Feliciano, tu vas prendre ce sac et aller t'habiller avec ce qu'il y à l'intérieur d'accord? Ludwig vas faire de même et ensuite vous allez juste prendre des photos, rien de vraiment inquiétant d'accord. Oh! Feliciano, ce que je t'ai donné est un peu dur à enfiler alors je vais aller t'aider, d'accord? Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non bien sûr que non! Des fois Ludwig m'aide quand je dors chez lui et que je me réveille nu, je préfère dormir sans vêtements mais il dit que je ne devrais pas.

Ludwig rougit comme une tomate bien mûre au regard interrogatif qu'il reçut de Larissa. Au bout d'un moment elle cligna les yeux et poussa Feliciano vers une chambre où elle l'aida avec les vêtements. Pendant ce temps Ludwig ce changea rapidement dans la pièce où il se trouvait déjà. Il changea son uniforme scolaire pour une chemise bleue claire à fines rayures grises et un complet? Sans la veste? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment faire? Et pourquoi est-ce que Larissa devait aller aider Feliciano à s'habiller? Tant des questions et si peu de réponses, en sentant le mal de tête arriver, Ludwig s'assit dans un sofa qui se trouvait dans la salle où lui et Feliciano allaient évidement prendre leur photo. Alors que Ludwig se reposait le plus qu'il pouvait, il entendit la porte de la pièce où s'habillait Feliciano. Le blond fût plus que surpris de ce qu'il vu, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à Feliciano en robe de servante…

Il comprenait soudain pourquoi Larissa avait qu'il serait compliqué de l'enfiler. Feliciano s'avança vers lui tout sourire sans même trouver la situation embarrassante et extrêmement bizarre. Feliciano portait une robe verte pomme qui arrêtait dans un tombé bouffant, un peu en haut des genoux. Ces jambes étaient couvertes par des bas blancs qui lui arrivaient mi-cuisse, ces pieds se trouvaient dans des petites bottines à talon. Pourquoi, bon sang, arrivait-il à marcher normalement s'il portait des talons?! Le haut de la robe avait des manches bouffantes qui n'étaient en fait que deux bandes de tissus qui commençaient après les épaules et arrêtaient peu après. Ces épaules, son cou et son début de torse étaient visibles puisque la robe ne commençait que là où ces «seins» auraient dû commencer. Par-dessus la roba, Feliciano portait un corset qui faisait que sa taille déjà petite semblait encore plus mince, le tout rendant le corps plus courbé… d'une façon très agréable qui séchait la gorge de Ludwig et qui serrait ces pantalons.

-Ve! Alors comment tu me trouve Ludwig? Larissa dit que je suis très joli et mignon! Tu penses quoi toi?

-Tu… Ça… Tu es très bien Féli…

-Toi aussi Ludwig!

Larissa faillit pleurer tellement tous les deux étaient drôles à vor. Feliciano faisait tout ce que Larissa lui demandait de faire sans jamais poser de questions, tellement docile que la créature la plus douce en serait totalement jalouse. Ludwig pour sa part essayait de ne pas perdre le contrôle et de sauter sur Féli et le prendre, dans tous les sens du terme et tout que cela implique.

La séance dû pourtant être courte puisque l'école allait bientôt fermer pour la journée et les garder, serait cruel quand ils devaient tous faire du chemin pour rentrer chez eux après. Ils décidèrent donc qu'ils continueraient la journée d'après.


End file.
